It has long been a problem to provide a dispenser for soft collapsible paper containers such as the filters used for coffee makers. In most instances such containers are stored in the shipping cartons in which they are received and removed by hand when needed.
The present invention provides a device which dispenses the containers one at a time from a stack of up-side-down containers and delivers the dispensed filter to the operator in right-side-up position ready for insertion into the coffee maker.